Pequeños detalles
by milly loca
Summary: Muchos dicen que ellos no congenian, pero eso a ellos no les importa, ya que solo les importante los pequeños detalles que los unen cada vez mas. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, Y tu?"
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el segundo fic que participa del reto especial "Long-Fic: Semana OTP" espero les guste.**

 **Pareja:** KorBela.

* * *

 **Dia 1.**

 **Cita doble.**

Hoy era un día especial para Yong, Natasha había accedido a salir con él, pero como siempre los hermanos de ambos se tuvieron que meter en el asunto y esto termino en una cita doble, pero eso no le disgustaba en nada, después de todo si a la bielorrusa no le molestaba a el menos.

Llego Chun Yin al cuarto de Yong a ver si ya estaba listo, y lo vio batallando con su corbata.

"Te ayudó aru?" Le pregunto sonriendo.

"Si no es mucha molestia Daze" Pidió ya cansado de intentar.

Chun Yin termino de poner la corbata de su "hermano" y lo acompaño fuera de la casa, después de todo ella lo iba a acompañar a su cita, así como Ivan iba a hacer lo mismo con su hermana. Una vez que llegaron a recoger a sus parejas estos ya los esperaban en la entrada de la casa de Ivan.

"Ni hao a los dos!" Exclamo alegre la china mientras abrazaba al ruso, este solo le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo como de costumbre.

"Privet Yong" Saludo Ivan sonriendo.

"Ha si, un gusto volver a verte Ivan" Dijo un poco temeroso, sabia lo sobre protector que era su cuñado.

"Ivan" Le llamo la atención ambas mujeres mirándolo feo.

"Te vez bien Natasha" Dijo algo sonrojado el joven coreano.

"Tu también" Dijo con su típica expresión, pero con un leve sonrojo.

Después de una pequeña platica entre ellos, que Yekaterina les tomara una foto, que Ivan amenazara con romperle la cabeza a Yong y que el ruso resibiera un regaño/sermón de parte de las tres damas presentes, se fueron los cuatro a un restaurante muy elegante.

Una vez ahí, todos entraron y sin mas Ivan y Chun Yin se fueron a sentar en otra mesa y Yong y Natasha en otra, estos pudieron estar mas tranquilos.

"Me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo" Dijo sonriente el coreano.

"No es para tanto, después de todo somos pareja" Dijo la bielorrusa con una muy leve sonrisa.

En ese momento empezó a sonar musica romántica.

"Esto debe ser obra de Chun Yin" Dijo algo sonrojado Yong.

"No solo de ella" Soltó la chica mirando a la otra mesa donde los otros dos fingían demencia.

Al final la joven pareja la paso muy bien, a pesar de que sus hermanos los estuvieron observando y poniendo uno que otro detalle para que la cita doble saliera bien, tanto para Yong y Natasha, como para ellos mismo.

Al final, todo salio como los cuatro esperaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "Pequeños Detalles" que espero y les guste nwn**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La canción usada y los personajes no me pertenecen, todo a sus autores, gracias.**

* * *

 **Dia 2.**

 **Basándose** **en una canción.**

 **(Canción usada: Goma de Mascar, Paty Cantu)**

Era viernes y todos los viernes eran sociales para este grupo de amigos un tanto peculiar, entre ellos estaba una pareja que eran como el agua y el aceite, pero que igual se querían aunque uno lo demostrara mas que la otra, en ese momento estaban todos en un bar pasándola bien, la música y la diversión no faltaban, hasta que cierto tipo paro la música y sin mas tomo un micrófono.

-¡Es hora del Karaoke!-Exclamo Alfred, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que soltaron un grito de emoción.

Y uno por uno fueron subiendo cantando la canción que les tocara, ya que el cancionero estaba en aleatorio, cuando llego el turno de Natasha y no se espero lo que le toco.

-¡Y tu canción es...!-Alfred activo el cancionero y este paro en una canción que para todos le quedaba como anillo al dedo-¡Goma de Mascar de Paty Cantu!-Exclamo.

Nataha casi se va de espaldas al oír aquello y Yong en el publico se ahogo con su bebida, pero ella solo respiro profundo y sin mas asintió dando a entender que estaba lista, Feliks le puso "Play" y la canción empezó a sonar.

- **Maldito el día en que te encontré-eh, la hora en la que te mire-e-eh-** Se refería al día en que lo conoció, al decir esto miro a Yong- **Entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida, me equivoque-e-eh, yo no quería y acepte-eh-** Recordó cuando le pidió ser su novia, al final termino aceptando- **Por un ratito te guarde-e-eh, yo no soy adorable, tu eres insoportable-e-e-eh-** Refiriendoce a sus notorias diferencias.

- **Insufrible amor, ¿como me pude enamorar?, no te soporto es la verdad, porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de marcar, a mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal, pero te quiero, yo te quiero-** Canto señalando a su novio, todos entendieron el mensaje.

- **En la política y la fe-eh, no congeniamos ya lo se-e-eh, yo como carne roja, tu solo comes hojas, y pensé-eh-** Al parecer Yong si entendió muy bien la referencia de esas estrofas.

- **Insufrible amor, ¿como me pude enamorar?, no te soporto es la verdad, porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar, en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal, pero te quiero, yo te quiero-** Sonrió un poco sabiendo que no importaba que tan molesto sea su novio a veces ella aun así lo quería- **Insufrible amor, ¿como me pude enamorar?, no te soporto es la verdad, porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar, en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal, pero te quiero, yo te quiero.**

- **Yo estoy mas loca cada me-es, tu insufrible y a la ve-e-ez, eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable, siempre te** **amare-** Canto con ultimo de forma tan calmada y en cierto modo con tanto amor que Yong fue el primero en ponerse de pie y aplaudirle.

-¡Bien hecho Natasha!-Gritaron sus hermanos mayores aplaudiendo.

Natasha dio una reverencia y bajo del escenario para darle lugar a otro, fue directo hacia su novio y lo abrazo y le dio un beso.

-Cantas bonito-Le halago Yong sonriendo.

-Gracias-Agradeció un poco sonrojada.

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche, entre cantos, risas y diversión.


End file.
